


The Difference Between Falling and Flying

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Healthy Relationships, Kink Negotiation, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Restraints, Top Crowley, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, shockingly, sub space, these are a lot of smutty tags but it's actually not that much porn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel needs to relax, Crowley knows the top ten best ways to get him to relax and everyone ends up with way more feelings than they'd bargained on</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Falling and Flying

**Author's Note:**

> whoops I've started writing a bdsm crowstiel au. I think we all knew that this was coming
> 
> (this first chapter begins during season six when the boys make their little deal if the way I wrote it was too vague)

Crowley was very quickly realizing that this whole "Help you help me help ourselves" thing was a mistake.

"I'm confused." Cas said, watching him through those trademarked narrowed eyes. Crowley hated it when he looked at him like that.

"I'm shocked." He replied, rolling his eyes and gesturing towards the contract that was currently sitting abandoned in the angel's lap. "Finish up reading that will you, kitten? I'm getting bored sitting here."

For fucks sake, he should have known better than to suggest an alliance with the idiotic little bird. He should have known that it would only end up being a time consuming distraction.

"Why would we have to seal it with intercourse?" Cas asked blandly, his gaze moving back to the contract to continue reading it. "Normally it is just a kiss. I don't appreciate you attempting to trick me into doing things I don't have to actually do."

Crowley smirked and quickly conjured up a scotch, putting the glass to his lips to hide his expression as Castiel glanced back up at him. "Like I said, angel, the new god and the new devil working together, it's going to take more than a kiss to seal a deal like that."

Castiel's suspicious look didn't waver. "Why?" He asked warily, producing a pen from mid air and holding it poised above the paper.

The king shrugged "I don't exactly trust you yet, Castiel. Let's just say that I'd like a bit of insurance to feel comfortable." he paused and grinned, taking another sip of his drink "Insurance in the form of you in my bed."

The pen lowered slightly, a half inch above the parchment but Cas' eyes stayed fixed on his. "I reserve the right to refuse certain things."

"Of course, sweetheart." He soothed, standing, the glass vanishing from his hand as he stepped across the room towards Cas. "I wouldn't ever want you to feel uncomfortable."

Cas paused, he looked like he had a scathing retort of the tip of his tongue but he forced it down and leaned forward slightly to sign the paper.

Crowley watched, a scribble of Enochian that reminded him of a mixture of Hebrew, Greek, and something that looked vaguely Japanese that glowed white for a moment before burning through the paper. It left a scorched mark on the desk below, a golden, angry burn marring the otherwise shiny surface.

"Huh." The demon muttered, raising his eyebrows slightly at the display before turning to Cas and smiling at the uncharacteristic nervousness in his face. "Well then, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you thought!  
> (also, come visit me at crossroadsbela.tumblr.com)


End file.
